The Story of Jaden Yuki Kaiba
by Animelover3456
Summary: what would happen if Jaden has secrets that he never has told his friends at DA before and they find out? what will their reaction be? what about a certain teal haired duelist? what is his reaction? this is a re vamp of this story that I posted earlier this should be the right story. this is rated M for caution reasons. I am updating this story chapter by chapter...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

One year earlier before duel academy

Jaden Yuki Kaiba was sitting in his room in the Kaiba mansion sketching in his sketch book. His room consisted of a queen sized bed in the middle of the room, a lovely brown dresser by the door. The bed had red and teal covers as well as throw pillows. The blue walls were covered with different posters of different duelists. One in particular is covering a fourth of the wall, Yugi Muto the king of games. The rest of the wall were covered with different duelists, K-pop artists, and American artists.

"Jaden sweetie please come downstairs" his mother said. "Okay mom, I'll be down in a minuet" Jaden answered. He closed his notebook with all of his sketches in it and put the pencil he was using behind his ear. He stood up and walked downstairs.

**Jaden's P.O.V**

I came down the stairs to be greeted with the voices of my mother, younger sister, father, and producer. "Yes mother?" I asked. "When do you want to start your biggest tour yet as Haou Gold?" my producer John asked when I walked into his view. "I don't know, maybe in a months' time from today" I answered him. "are you sure about that honey because by next year you will be able to go to your fathers' new duel academy for your schooling… the timing for you could not be good for you and your health" my mother said/asked.

"It will be alright mom don't worry about me… we need to prepare for the tour and announce it." I said to my producer looking at him. "Right, I'm on it" he put his phone to his ear and left the room going to make a few calls to people about the tour.

** producer's P.O.V**

"Hey James my man… listen my boy Haou's got this new tour coming up and we would like to announce it to the world on your show what do you say?" I asked James. _"Well Joe I say how about you bring Haou over to my studio I three days?" James asked._ "that's perfect! I'll go tell him right now" I said.

**Jaden's P.O.V**

My producer came back in the room after five minutes of talking with my family. "So what did he say?" I asked because I know he will be talking about James from the news channel. "Well Jaden, he said that you can go on his show in three days from now to tell everyone what Haou will be doing for the year" he said. I could not hold in my excitement as I heard the news.

-Three Days Later—

I wake up to the sound my phone alarm going off playing don't look down and to my mom screaming at me to get up. "Let's go Jaden time to get up and get ready for the interview!" my mother yelled and me from the stairs. "Alright mom! I'm up and ready to go!" I said while putting my socks on I step out of my room and walked down the steps to the front door.

**Normal P.O.V**

Jaden, his father, mother, sister, and producer step out of the house and into the limo to head to the interview.

-inside the limo-

"Driver please head to James' Studio if you will" the producer said beating my father to it. Instead of talking the driver just gave a simple nod.

**Jaden's P.O.V**

'ugh!' I hate waiting especially on rides over to events! Oh well I guess I could just sketch until we get to the interview' I thought.

**Normal P.O.V**

The limo has just pulled up to the studio building. The producer stepped out, following Seto Kaiba after his mother Joey wheeler Kaiba stepped out following Jazlynn Kaiba. Finally, Jaden stepped out as Haou Gold.

-inside the Studio-

In the studio it consisted of two main things the seats for the audience and the stage. On the stage it consisted of three things; one chair and a couch for the host and the guest(s). it also has a coffee table a screen to show videos and pictures and lastly a white piano and a full band set.

**James' P.O.V**

'Today is the day that Haou Gold will be coming to our studio to make an announcement' I thought. "Everyone please be on your best behavior when Haou Gold gets here" I said to my staff working around the clock to get everything ready for Haou Golds arrival. "He will be here in less than thirty minutes so everyone get your act together before then!" I yelled/instructed.

-29 minutes later-

'I so hope they have their acts together before Haou Gold is less than a minute away… oh spoke to soon he's here!' I thought.

**Jaden's P.O.V.**

'For some reason I'm starting to get nervous as I get closer and closer to the studio… well it's understandable I mean I'm about to announce my biggest tour yet for Pete sakes! I can be nervous because of that right?' I thought with nervousness coursing through me.

**Normal P.O.V**

In the studio Haou Gold is sitting in the couch normally meant for guests close to the screen on the wall waiting for the show to start at the same time the soon to be gang at duel academy were all at home. The mentioned before gang is made up of Alexis Rhodes, Syrus Trusdale, Jim 'Crocodile' Cook, Axle Broody, Zane Trusdale, Atticus Rhodes, Jesse Anderson, Chazz Princeton, and Aster. Were turning on their television to James's new channel. To see Haou Gold sitting with James about to start the show.

"Good morning Japan! Today I have with me none other than Haou Gold who is about to give us some new information concerning his music" James said to the audience and the camera to the rest of the world. He turns to Jaden and asks what everyone wants to know. "Now Haou why don't you tell us and all of Japan?"

**Jaden's P.O.V**

"Yes James; I do have some news concerning my music" I said to James and to the cameras. "In exactly four weeks or one month from today I will be launching my biggest tour ever… I will be touring on all of my songs from all three of my albums, and a few from my newest album" I said to the camera and the audience in the chairs. The audience in the studio cheered their heads off from the news I'm pretty sure the rest of the world did to.

"So Haou what parts of the world are you touring?" James asked me. "Well James I will be touring Japan, then going to South Korea, China, Europe, Italy, Norway, Paris, different parts of Africa, India, Australia, Mexico, Canada, and finally all of North America" I listed off on my fingers trying to get them right and in the right order. "Now that is going to take a long time to tour" James said. "Yep… that's why the tour is a yearlong" I answered him. "I guess that's a good thing to have now do you know what you are going to do after the tour?" James asked me.

"Well I'll probably sleep for a long time then most likely go to school to further my education in high school" I stated truthfully because that is exactly what I want to do with my life after the tour.

**Normal P.O.V**

-Three Days before the tour starts—

"So Jaden you excited?" Jaden's mother asked him at the dinner table. "I am definitely excited… this is the biggest concert tour that I have ever done why wouldn't I be excited?" Jaden asked his mother. _(AN: the * is original characters)_ "So Jaden what songs do you plan on doing for the tour?" his father asked.

"I plan on doing Double Take, Illusion, Nothings gonna stop me now, play my music, Fearless, Burnin Up, Better Together, Don't Look Down, I Think About You, A Billion Hits, Hero, and other songs as well" I stated and listed. "Thank you Jaden now I called *Ryan, *Haley, *Shawn, *Hannah, *Jake, *Ally, *Lexi, *Josh, *Abby, *Paul, *Grace, *John, *Cody, *Amber, *Lucas, *Makala, *Conner, *Zach, *Julie, and *Cameron; these people of the ones I just listed will be your backup dancers Haley, Hannah, Ally, and Amber are going to be some of your backup dancers as well as your backup singers" the producer said.

"What do you think we need to do for his schooling during the tour?" his mother asked worried for his education. "Don't worry Mr. Wheeler-Kaiba Jaden will have a private tutor to help him with his schooling" the producer calmed my mother's worry with this statement.

-Two Days before tour starts—

**Jaden's P.O.V**

Right now I am packing all of my clothes for this year's tour except for two pairs of clothes for this tour except for two pairs of my clothing for the next two days. 'God I can't believe my tour is in just two days' I thought. Until I heard someone came in behind me. "You know that in the next two days you will be Haou Gold for fifty percent of the time?" my younger sister asked me. "Yes Jazlynn I do know that" I replied.

-Before bedtime for Jaden—

**Normal P.O.V**

"So have you packed everything you need for the tour?" the producer asked. "Yes Joe I have packed my things… now can you please leave it is time for me to go to bed" Jaden said to his producer Joe. "Alright Jaden" he replied. He left the room to leave Jaden to his thoughts going to his own room to retire for the night.

**Jaden's P.O.V**

'Well it's time for bed and tomorrow I will start the biggest tour of my life'

I thought as I was waiting for sleep to take me.


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue Continued

If you could describe a celebrity getting ready for his biggest tour of his career how would you picture them? Chaotic? Hectic? Crazy? Exciting? All of the above? Well Jaden's getting ready for his biggest tour ever in his life.

**Jaden's P.O.V**

-Inside the Kaiba Corporation Stadium—

"Wow!" I said looking around the big auditorium where he will be preforming at as Haou starting his biggest tour ever in his career. "So this is the auditorium that I will be preforming at as Haou Gold at… this is pretty huge don't you think mom?" I said to my mother.

"Yes I do sweetie now go find the room where your trainer is and start training then get ready for the meet n greet and the concert" his mother told him and hurried him. Now if you are wondering how he changes his clothes changes so fast for the three days before the concert his fashion designers have been working non-stop at getting his clothes ready and the day before he got them trimmed. So now he is going to train for three hours then for about an hour he will get ready for the meet n greet then get ready for the concert.

**Still Jaden's P.O.V**

'Ugh! I hate training but I have to do it to keep in shape during the tour' I thought bitterly and also understandingly. As I was walking to the training room I am thinking about what I want to do after this tour is over, I know I said I am going to sleep but what about my education? I could go to my father's new dueling school Duel Academy I think it's called. Yeah that's exactly what I'm going to do go to my father's dueling school but not as Haou Gold but as Jaden Yuki.

**Normal P.O.V**

He entered the training room for the first time in months as he entered he noticed a few differences between the training room now then from months ago. For starters the walls are a different color then before, and the carpet is also different. When he entered he saw his trainer in the corner of the room waiting for Jaden to show up.

"Ah Haou there you are I was wondering if you were ever going to show up" *Alexis explained. "Well Alexis you know perfectly well that if I didn't show up my producer James will be mad then he would tell my sponsor Seto Kaiba and they both would be very mad at me if I didn't get my training in before the concert" I stated all little bit annoyed that she brought it up. Now Alexis has been my personal trainer ever since I became Haou Gold in the very beginning three years ago. She has light brown medium length hair that has a blond tint to it, she is also not very tall I'd say around 4 feet 11 and ½ inches which is not that close to me because I am 5 feet and 2 inches tall so not that big of a difference. She has been my clos- I thought interrupted.

"Haou are you even listening to me?" she said enraged by me not listening to her. "um… not really" I said while rubbing the back of the neck with my hand. "Well you should be because I just told you to go in the bathroom and change into some sweats for today's three-hour workout before the concert starts" she repeated. "Now go!" she added. I walked to the other side of the room where the bathroom is located, in the corner of the room. The bathroom has all the standard things a half bathroom has. For example, a toilet, a sink, and a cabinet, to hold towels, rolls of toilet paper and sweats to workout in for Jaden and or Haou Gold to change into. It also has a small shower to get sweat off from the intense workout.

Above the sink was a mirror that opens up to be a cabinet that holds clothes and towels needed in a workout bathroom. I took out a white tank top, some standard gray sweat pants and mu sneakers I then changed into them and walked out of the room back when my trainer was waiting for me outside.

**Alexis's P.O.V**

Haou steps into the training room dressed in a white tank top and grey sweatpants. "Now let's get started" I said. "let's start with twenty pushups on the ground" I decided for Haou.

**Jaden's P.O.V**

'I seriously have to do twenty straight pushups?' I thought. I went down to the ground and started my pushups in reps. "Good job Haou keep going fifteen more to go" Alexis said. At the same time, I am doing this everyone who is attending my concert was beginning to arrive and find their seats.

-3 Hours Later—

"Great job Haou now go take a shower and get to the dressing room and change for the concert" Alexis instructed.

**Alexis Rhodes P.O.V**

'I can't believe I got front row seats to see Haou Gold! And back stage passes lets see two of them so I'll bring Atticus with me!' I thought.

**Syrus's P.O.V**

'Wow... I can't believe I received front row seats to see Haou Gold with my friends Chazz and Jesse as well as back stage passes' I thought.

**Hassleberry's P.O.V**

'I can't believe I got front row seats with back stage passes to Haou Golds first concert for his worldwide tour. So lets see I'll call Jim and Axle and Amon to see if they all want to go with me' I thought.

-After the calls—

'Yep they do so in a week he will be preforming his concert' I thought.

-One week later—

**Jaden's P.O.V**

"Jaden it's time for the meet n greet with the back stage passes winners first then everyone else… you ready?" The producer says. "Yeah just let me set this down then we will go together" I said to him.

-At Meet N Greet—

Jaden was in the hallway going to the room the meet N greet was located.

**Jaden's P.O.V**

'I'm waiting here in the meet N greet room for the back stage passes winners and then the rest of my fans- oh look there they are now' I thought.

**Normal P.O.V**

Alexis, Atticus, Hassleberry, Jim, Axel, Amon, Syrus, Chazz, and Jesse enter through the door to meet Haou Gold. They have questions like every fan does. "So you guys are the back stage passes winners?" Jaden asked. "Yep that's us mate" Jim said. "what's on your back I ask if that's alright?" Jaden asked. "Oh that's just my pet alligator Lauren… don't worry she won't hurt ya mate" Jim answered once more when Jim noticed Jaden's terrified look.

"So anyone have any questions for me?" Jaden asked. "Actually Haou I do" Alexis said. "So what's your name?" Jaden asked. "Alexis Rhodes" she answered. "So Alexis what's your question?" Jaden asked. "What's your favorite food?" she asked. "I would have to say… Fried Shrimp" Jaden answered.

-After the meet N Greet—

**Jaden's P.O.V**

"Time for your concert Haou" Joey Wheeler Kaiba said. "Thanks mom wish me luck" I answered. "Good luck sweetie" Joey replied.

A/N: See you in chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3: The Concert

Chapter 3: The Concert

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own Yugioh Gx and or any of the songs that I use during this chapter and of later chapters.

**Jaden's P.O.V**

The seats are all filled up and ready to start the concert. Jaden comes out as 'double take' starts to play in the background.

 **Flip a Switch**

 **Turn on the lightning**

 **Get it right**

 **Show em' how it's done**

 **Free it up no matter how**

 **You dress that song**

 **Girl you know you got a**

 **Number one**

 **Go with it you**

 **Got em where you want em**

 **Drop the beat you need**

 **To hear that sound**

 **Play it up**

 **It's coming down to**

 **You right now**

 **(Chorus)**

 **They wanna know know know**

 **Your Name Name Name**

 **They want the girl girl girl**

 **With game game game**

 **And when they look look look**

 **Your way way way**

 **Your gonna make (make) make (make)**

 **Make em do a double take**

 **(Chorus End)**

 **Yeah (2X)**

 **This could be an overnight sensation**

 **You and me tearing up the floor**

 **Let it go the party is up to you**

 **Right now**

 **(Chorus last paragraph (no end) then finish)**

"How you all doing tonight?!" Jaden asked the crowd. They went berserk and screamed their lungs out "Now this next one's called illusion" I said. A/n: the dancing is from the same one as the music video of Austin and Ally all rights go to them the songs I use are not my own they are just to help with the story.

 **I'll be your entertainer**

 **I'm putting on a show**

 **I'm gonna levitate ya**

 **Leave ya wa wa wanting more**

 **I see you fascinated**

 **I've got you hypnotized**

 **White gloves put your dream up**

 **A fantasy before your eyes**

 **(Chorus)**

 **Step right up on the stage**

 **Free yourself from the cage**

 **Pick a card and guess it girl**

 **Here's a lesson girl (it's just an illusion)**

 **123 I disappear**

 **Coming right back so stay right here**

 **Ain't no second guessing girl**

 **I'm impressive girl**

 **But I'm just and illusion**

 **Oh**

 **(Chorus End)**

 **I ain't no fake Houdini**

 **I put a spell on you I'm**

 **Something like a genie**

 **Girl I'll make your wish come true**

 **And now our time is runnin**

 **With every grain of sand**

 **So here's the grand finale**

 **Watch me do my slide again**

 **(Chorus)**

 **Somewhere in in a dream**

 **We'll meet again my baby**

 **And I'll promise that I won't disappear**

 **I'll be right here and I won't be**

 **Won't be won't be just an illusion yeah**

 **(Chorus)**

As the song ended the next one picked up. People in the audience who figured out the song before by the introduction of the next song continued to scream out their heads off.

 **Hey, look out world cause here I come**

 **I'm burning brighter than the sun**

 **You put up walls but I can**

 **Break em break em**

 **Fear is not a road block**

 **In my way, don't care what the**

 **Haters say, they don't scare me I'm**

 **Not shaken shaken**

 **And if you think I'm gonna quit**

 **Go and cross it off your list**

 **(chorus)**

 **Hey, look out world cause here I come**

 **I'm burning brighter than the sun**

 **You put up walls but I can**

 **Break em break em**

 **Fear is not a road block**

 **In my way, don't care what the**

 **Haters say, they don't scare me I'm**

 **Not shaken shaken**

 **And if you think I'm gonna quit**

 **Go and cross it off your list**

 **(chorus)**

 **I just wanna scream out loud**

 **Nothing's gonna stop me now**

 **I'm never coming off this cloud**

 **So move over move over move over**

 **You don't wanna mess with me**

 **I know who I'm meant to be**

 **Never gonna slow me down**

 **Nothing's gonna stop me now**

 **Nothing's gonna stop me now**

 **No-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow**

 **Nothing's gonna stop me now**

 **(End Chorus)**

 **I'm moving faster than you think**

 **You might miss me if you blink**

 **Every day I'm getting stronger**

 **Stronger**

 **But I was born to break the rules**

 **So that's just what I'm gonna do**

 **(Chorus the first now held longer)**

 **And if you think I'm gonna quit**

 **Go and cross it off your list**

 **(Beginning Verse and Chorus)**

When the song ended the next one picked up.

 **Music**

 **Turn on the radio**

 **As loud as it can go**

 **Wanna dance until**

 **My feet can't feel the ground**

 **(feel the ground)**

 **Say goodbye to all my fears**

 **One good song they disappear**

 **And nothing in the world can**

 **Bring me down (bring me down)**

 **Hand clapping, hip shaking, heart breaking**

 **There's no faking**

 **What you feel when your**

 **Right at home yeah**

 **(Chorus)**

 **Music's in my soul I can hear it**

 **Every day every night**

 **It's the one thing on my mind**

 **Music's got control and I'm never**

 **Letting go no no I just wanna play my music** woo!

 **Music**

 **(End Chorus)**

 **Got my six string on my back**

 **Don't need anything but that**

 **Everything I want is here with me**

 **(here with me)**

 **So forget that fancy car**

 **I don't need to get that far**

 **What's driving me is following**

 **My dreams Yeah!**

 **Hand clapping earth shaking heart breaking**

 **There's no shaking what you feel**

 **When you're on a roll, yeah**

 **(Chorus)**

 **I just wanna play my music( X2)**

 **I can't imagine what it be like**

 **Without the sounds of all my heroes**

 **Singing all my favorite songs**

 **So I can sing along**

 **(Chorus)**

 **All night long Yeah!**

The next song starts to play as people in the audience are screaming their heads off.

 **I'm stuck in your head**

 **I'm back from the dead**

 **Got you running and scared**

 **I'm fearless**

 **I'm calling you out**

 **I'm taking you down don't**

 **You come around I'm fearless**

 **I'm fearless  
(instrumental 14 seconds)**

 **Whooooaaa**

 **Whooaaa**

 **I'm fearless**

 **I got the upper hand now**

 **And your losing ground you**

 **Never had to fight back**

 **Never lost the round**

 **You see the gloves are**

 **Coming off tell me when**

 **You've had enough, yeah**

 **Ready for a show down**

 **And were face to face**

 **I think I'll rearrange it**

 **Put you in your pace**

 **You don't get the best of me**

 **Check it you're afraid of me**

 **(Beginning 2 verse I'm fearless X1)**

 **You used to make my heart pound**

 **Just the thought of you**

 **But now you're in the background**

 **What you gonna do?**

 **Sound off if you hear this**

 **We're feeling fearless**

 **I'm hot (I'm hot)**

 **You're cold (You're cold)**

 **You go around like you know**

 **Who I am but you don't**

 **You got me on my toes**

 **(Chorus)**

 **I'm slippin' into the lava**

 **And I'm tryin' to keep from goin' under**

 **Baby you turn the temperature hotter**

 **Cuz' I'm burin up burin up for you baby**

 **(End Chorus)**

 **I feel (I fell)**

 **So fast (I fast)**

 **I can't hold myself back**

 **High heels (high heels)**

 **Red dress (red dress)**

 **All by yourself gotta**

 **Catch my breath**

 **(Chorus)**

 **Walk in the room**

 **All I can see is you (oh)**

 **Starin' me down**

 **I know you can feel it too**

 **(Chorus X2)**

 ** _(Rap)_**

 ** _We're Burnin' up in this place tonight_**

 ** _My brother sings it loud_**

 ** _(and we're feeling right)_**

 ** _Get up and dance, don't try to fight it_**

 ** _Big Rob's for real (and that's no lie)_**

 ** _Stop drop and roll_**

 ** _(to keep from Burnin' up)_**

 ** _More and more_**

 ** _(Rap end)_**

As the song ends Jaden is saying something. He motions for the crowd to quiet down. "now everybody this is our intermission break so please go the concession stand or to the bathroom… we will be back in 30 minutes" Jaden said before walking off the stage to backstage.

**Jaden's P.O.V**

'so far the concert is going great… now it's time to get changed for the second half' I thought.

**Normal P.O.V**

Jaden is walking to his dressing room to change into his next outfit for the second half of the concert.

-After Jaden Changed—

He is now on the stage about to start the second half of the concert. "so how you all doing tonight?!" He asked the crowd. When he said this all in the crowd started to scream their heads off. "Now this is the part of the show where we take it nice and slow" He said. As he said this the music started to speed up.

 **Ah who who oh**

 **Ah who who oh**

 **Sometimes I get in my own way**

 **I need someone to say**

 **Hey what are you thinking**

 **Your words they're always just in time**

 **Just like a perfect rhyme**

 **Like you're not even tryin'**

 **Like pieces of a puzzle**

 **Without each other**

 **We're in trouble**

 **Trouble**

 **(Chorus)**

 **Hey!**

 **I will always stay**

 **By your side forever**

 **Cause were better together**

 **Hey!**

 **There's no other way**

 **We'll make it through whatever**

 **Cause we're better together**

 **(End Chorus)**

 **Ah who who oh**

 **Ah who who oo**

 **Remind**

 **Me when I'm losing touch**

 **When I'm a little much**

 **Pull me back to reality**

 **You keep my feet on the ground**

 **Cause when you're not around**

 **I feel I am floating**

 **(Chorus)  
Like the waves need the sand to **

**Crash on like the sun needs**

 **The world to shine on**

 **You're the bright side of everyday**

 **Me without you just isn't the same**

 **It's not the same**

 **We're better together**

 **We're better together**

 **Oh we're better together**

 **(Chorus End)**

 **Hey!**

 **I will always stay by your side**

 **Forever**

 **Cause we're better together**

 **Hey!**

 **There's no other way we'll**

 **Make it through together**

 **We're better together**

 **Ah who who oh**

 **Ah who who oo**

**Jaden's P.O.V**

"well now if you could please help me in welcoming my little sister Jazzlyn who will help me sing the next song" I said as the crowd erupted into cheers as a way in welcoming her. She stepped out of the audience and onto the stage as the crowd cheered on.

 **Jaden Black**

 _Jazzlyn italicized_

 **Yeah ohh**

 **I'm walking on a thin line**

 **And my hands are tied**

 **Got no were to hide**

 **I'm standing at a cross road**

 **Don't know where to go**

 **Feeling so exposed**

 _Yeah_

 _I'm caught in between_

 _From where I'm going and_

 _Were I've been_

 _But I know there's no turning_

 _Back yeah_

 _(Chorus)_

 _It's like I'm balanced_

 _On the edge It's like I'm_

 _Hanging on the thread_

 _But I'm still gonna pushed ahead_

 _So I tell myself_

 _Yeah I tell myself_

 _Don't look down down down down (X4)_

 _(End Chorus)_

 ** _It'll be so easy just to run_**

 ** _It'll be so easy to just give up_**

 _But I'm not that girl who_

 _Gon' turn my back there's no_

 _Turn my back_

 _(Chorus)_

**Still Jaden's P.O.V**

"Please give it up for my sister Jazzlyn!'' I said. My sister then walked off the stage back into the audience.

 **Last summer we met**

 **We started as friends I**

 **Can't tell you how it all happened**

 **Then autumn it came it**

 **Was never the same**

 **Those nights**

 **Everything felt like magic**

 **And I wonder if you**

 **Miss me too if you**

 **Don't it's the one thing**

 **That I wish you knew**

 **(Chorus)**

 **I think about you**

 **Every moment**

 **When I open my eyes**

 **I think about you every**

 **Moment every day of my life**

 **You're on my mind all the time**

 **It's true**

 **(End chorus)**

 **How long till I stop**

 **Pretending what we**

 **Have is never ending**

 **Oh**

 **Ohhh**

 **If all we have is just a moment**

 **Don't forget me cause I won't and**

 **I can't help myself**

 **I think about you**

 **Oh oh (X2)**

 **(Chorus)**

 **I think about you you (X4)**

"You know what you guys have been such a great audience I think we'll do one more song" I said to the audience through my mic around my head. The crowd cheered.

 **Instrumental**

 **Didn't go nowhere never left**

 **Uh you really thought**

 **That I was gone gone gone gone**

 **I heard you talking like**

 **I lost my swagger**

 **Said I was over you were**

 **wrong wrong wrong wrong**

 **I'm always improving**

 **Always on the move and**

 **Workin' on my flow to take**

 **It to the studio this**

 **Is not a comeback following**

 **My own path laying down the**

 **Fast tracks still a music maniac**

 **(Chorus)**

 **Whoa**

 **Well I know that I'll make**

 **It never put my head down**

 **T-t-turn it up loud**

 **Yeah**

 **Cause I don't have to**

 **Fake it if I keep on working it**

 **A billon hits is what I get**

 **Who-o-o-oh**

 **That's what I'm gonna get**

 **Yeah**

 **Cause I know that I'll make it**

 **Overload the internet**

 **A billion hits is what**

 **I'll get**

 **(End Chorus)**

 **Instrumental**

 **A billion hits is what I'll get**

 **Now you can't breathe why so quiet?**

 **Now you don't believe your**

 **Eyes eyes eyes eyes**

 **You pushed me till I had**

 **To start this riot**

 **Now I'll never be**

 **Denied-nied-nied-nied**

 **I'm always improvin'**

 **Always on the move and**

 **Workin on my flow**

 **Till you hear me on the radio**

 **I know I can be a star**

 **Take off like I rocket car**

 **Everyday I'm working hard**

 **To get my name on every chart**

 **(Chorus)  
Instrumental**

 **Call someone I think**

 **This is an emergency hey,**

 **Pull the plug Haou's blowin**

 **Up my pc**

 **Every hour day and night**

 **Can't get this rocker out my sight**

 **Site, site, site, site**

 **You can't get me outta your site (X2)**

 **You thought that I was gone**

 **Guess that you were wrong**

 **Cause I just wrote your new favorite**

 **Song**

 **(Chorus)**

"thank you everybody… goodnight!" I said as I start to walk off of the stage.

A/N: I don't own any of the songs that I have used in this story or future stories. See you in chapter 4! please review!


	4. Chapter 4: 1 Year Later

Chapter 4: one year later

If you could sneak a peek into the Kaiba mansion you would see a young teen sleeping in his room who strangely looks a lot like Haou gold except for his honey brown eyes, and you can observe that the room is no longer quiet except for and alarm blasting throughout the room and house.

"JADEN! WAKE UP YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR THE ADMISSIONS EXAMS!" Jaden's 'mother' Joy Wheeler-Kaiba screams up the steps to Jaden's room. That did it for Jaden, he bolted straight up and out of his bed frantically searching for hos white pants and black T-shirt. He is now searching for his deck and dueling disk.

-Jaden running to the building-

**Jaden's P.O.V**

'Shit! I'm going to be late well that's the price to pay for doing a year-long tour and for not getting many hours of sleep. As I was running to get to my father's dueling school I somehow into a stranger then I look up and saw Yugi Muto the king of games.

"So you're a duelist are you not?" he asked me. "Yes I am… I'm actually going to the Kaiba corporation right now to see if I can get into Duel Academy!" I told him. "Well alright then" as he said this he dropped a card near me and walked away. "Hey you dropped this!" I said turning around and showing him the card he dropped. "No I didn't" he said before walking out of site.

**Normal P.O.V**

Finally, Jaden made it in front of the Kaiba corporation dueling arena. 'it helps that no one knows who I am' Jaden thought to himself.

A/N: Jaden shows up when everyone else in the gang is in their third year that means the transfer students are there. Jaden's hair style is the one from third year also. And Jaden is also in third year instead of first year.

-inside Kaiba Corporation building-

"Is there anymore applicants?" A tall blond male who almost looks like a girl with his long blond hair. "Yes there is Dr. Crowler but he is not here yet" a random student said. Before Dr. Crowler could answer him his phone rang.

 _"_ _Dr. Crowler you better not be thinking about closing the acceptance duels early" Seto Kaiba said._ "Now sir why would you think that I would do that?" Dr. Crowler asked. _"anyway do not close the exams until every possible student has had their chance" Seto said annoyed._ "yes sir" Dr. Crowler said.

-After the Phone Call-

"who was that Dr. Crowler?" the same student from before asked. "oh just Seto Kaiba telling me to keep the exams open until everyone has had a chance" he said like it was no big deal.

**Jaden's P.O.V**

'almost to the building… alright I'm inside.' A I look around the front lobby I see a banner in many colors that says "New duelists to the first dueling arena." 'well thanks dad for making this easier for me' I thought to myself.

-inside the dueling arena-

Inside the dueling arena were many possible duelists who wanted to be accepted to Duel Academy. Among those soon to be students are the many teachers of Duel Academy a few of them are Mr. Banner of the Silfer red dorm, and the dorm room teacher for the Ra yellow dorms, and Dr. Crowler of the Obelisk boy's dorms, and finally Mrs. Fontain of the Obelisk girl's dorm.

***Would all last minuet applicants please report to the west stairs that leads to the dueling arena I repeat would all last minuet applicants please report to the west stairs***

'That' me!' I thought. As I continued to walk to the west stairs as instructed I started to go over my cards in my head.

-time skip (because I can)—

**Jaden's P.O.V**

"Jaden Yuki?" a strange girl looking man asked. "That's me!" I said pointing my thumb to my chest. "Well then Let's get started with your entrance exam duel" the strange girl/man said.

(A/N: sorry guys I make it a point to not write out the main duel because it would just be a copy from the first episode so I am not going to do it and I won't make my own duel either because I am not that good at writing out duels.)

"Well you pass... except you will be put into the Silfer Red dorms" Dr. Crowler said. "Alright with me" I answered.

-The Next Day—

**Still Jaden's P.O.V*

As I look out into the ocean surrounding duel academy I am in complete in utter shock. You see no one in my family has ever stepped foot onto Duel Academy Island. So technically I will be the first of my family (more specifically of the children) to get to see Duel Academy in all its glory. It was originally built for my mother Joey as a birthday present. When we finally land we are next to the landing pad that I was told my father always uses.

(A/N: Jaden is now walking around the island.)

-After he landed the Next Day—

**Still Jaden's P.O.V**

So it has been a day at duel academy and I have to say what I have seen so far is really good I better give my father some props for everything about duel academy as a whole it's everything he said it would be and more. I sit down on a nearby cliff and pull out my song book to practice the many songs that are in the book.

A/N: Hero and any other song I use in this story does not belong to me I am just using them to help tell the story a lot better. And all rights go to the writers of the song.

I'm no superman I

Can't take your hand

And tell you everything

You wanna here—

I was interrupted by something coming up to me. "Kuriboh! What are you doing out?" I asked that fluffball. "Kuri Kurboh kur boh!" he said. Or 'there's another duel spirit over there!' "I know there's another spirit over there but it's probably someone's duel spirit okay so let its owner find it" I told Kuriboh.

**Jesse's P.O.V**

"Ruby! Where are ya girl?!" I basically scream in the air. My problem is that ruby my duel spirit partner went missing so I have to look for her around this island. I'm pretty sure she went to the cliff I always go to in my free time that I have. When I got to the cliff I noticed a patch of brown hair flying around and another person and that same person talking to it… I listened in.

 _"_ _no Kuriboh I don't think we should ask my father if that's okay. You know him he won't agree with me" a mysterious voice said. "kuri kur" the puffball said as a response. "there's no telling if he will agree…. And I know you see that duel spirit but it probably belongs to someone… no Kuriboh don't go up to it" I heard him say. Time to make myself known._

"you got that right that duel spirit does belong to someone… ruby get over here girl." I said to my spirit and the person. "So what's your name stranger?" I asked. "Jaden Yuki" he answered. "how about you?" he asked me. "Jesses Anderson" I answered him.

**Normal P.O.V**

If you go to the cliff you can see two boys talking and interacting like they've known each other for a long period of time, but in reality they've only just met. "so Jaden how do you like duel academy so far?" the teal haired boy named Jesse asked. "Well from what I've seen so far it's pretty cool" Jaden answered. "Make any friends yet?" Jesse asked. "Other than you… no I have not" Jaden replied. "Well then let me introduce you to my friends then" Jesse said. "okay" Jaden answered him. They started to walk to the Silfer red cafeteria where Jesse's friends hang out.

-they reached the cafeteria—

**Still Normal P.O.V**

Jaden and Jesse will be seen walking to the Silfer cafeteria to meet up with and introduce Jade to Jesse's friends.

**Syrus's P.O.V**

I am talking with my friends and my brother. My friends are Alexis Rhodes, Atticus Rhodes, Blare Flannigan, Tyrano Hassleberry, Chazz Princeton, Axle Brody, Amon, Jim 'Crocodile' Cook, and my brother Zane. When Jesse walks into the cafeteria with some random person who looks strangely like Haou Gold.

"Hey guys do you see the guy Jesse's with" I asked the group. "Yeah" they all replied almost in sync. "Doesn't he look a lot like Haou Gold?" I asked. "He did say on the TV show with that host James that he wanted to continue in his education just not in what subject… but this kid has different eye color that Haou Gold his eyes are gold this kids' eyes are honey brown" Axle observed.

**Jaden's P.O.V**

'Jesse's so nice I wonder how his friends are' I thought. Jesse takes me through what looks like a really run down cafeteria. 'oh great… everyone is staring at me let's hope they don't figure out my secret' I thought nervously. He leads me to a table where a short baby blue haired kid is sitting who is also wearing glasses and a taller darker blue t-shirt. As well as other people standing and or sitting around him. There is also one boy with a crocodile… wait! I've seen that crocodile before… CRAP! Please don't recognize me! PLEASE DON'T RECOGNIZE ME! I thought in slight terror.

"So Jesse who's your friend mate?" the boy with the crocodile asks Jesse. "Oh this is Jaden Yuki he's new to the school" Jesse answered then the boy with the crocodile on his back came up to me and hugged me. "So mate you're new?" he asked. "Yes" I answered. "well Jesse introduce us mate" the same boy said. "Jaden this guy over here with the crocodile is Jim, next we have Syrus, Alexis Atticus, Zane, Axle, Amon, Blair, Bastion, and Hassleberry" Jesse said.

"Hello you guys… so anyone have Dr. Crowler for Duel Monster History?" I asked. "Actually we all do… hey didn't you beat Dr. Crowler in your entrance duel?" Bastion asked. "Yes I did" I answered him. "Cool" everyone else said.

-Three Months Later—

**Jaden's P.O.V**

 ** _**Jaden Yuki Please report to chancellor Shepard's office I repeat Jaden Yuki please report to Chancellor Shepard's office**_**

"What do you think the chancellor wants sarge?" Hassleberry asked. "I don't know… I should go and find out" I said to him before I left to do just that.

-Jaden Arrives at the Chancellor's Office—

"So why did you want to see me sir?" I asked. "Well Jaden it's about your other personality Haou Gold. Your father just called me and told me your producer wanted for Haou to do a concert right here at duel academy" Chancellor Shepard explained. "Do you mind if I call him on my phone to see what he says and to tell him what my answer is?" I asked. "Yeah go ahead and do that Jaden" he replied.

"Hey dad… Yeah he just told me about it… yes I think we can do that just as long that I stay Haou Gold during that week of the concert… what are we going to say where Jaden Yuki is that week? Oh okay thanks… tell mom that I love him too… okay bye" I finished with my father.

-after Jaden has his conversation-

'let's see so dad wants me to preform here at duel academy…. What if they find out?' I thought to myself.

**Jim's P.O.V during the conversation**

'it's so weird the chancellor has never called Jaden to his office before I'm going to have to investigate' I thought. "What are you thinking about Jim you're starring off into space" Hassleberry asked. "Oh…. I was just thinking haven't you noticed that the chancellor has never called Jaden to his office before this so why is he callin' him now?" Jim asked the group. "You've got a point there Jim… so why has he called Jaden to his office?" Zane re-asked.

"He could have gotten in trouble… and Dr. Crowler could have finally gotten to the Chancellor?" Zane asked. "That could be it… so does anyone want to go spy on their conversation?" Hassleberry asked. "Sure" everyone but Jesse answered. "So Jesse what are you going to do mate?" Jim asked him. "Well… I don't feel like bypassing Jaden's Privacy so no I will not be spying on him with you" he answered before he left the cafeteria.

**Still Jim's P.O.V**

"So I'm guessing that the rest of you want to see why the chancellor called Jaden… follow me!" I said to the rest of the group minus Jesse. "Okay" they answered. Jim, Alexis, Hassleberry, Syrus, Chazz, Zane, Bastion, and Blaire all left the cafeteria and headed to the main building towards Shepard's office.

-At the Office-

 **"** **So why did you want to see me sir?" I asked. "Well Jaden it's about your other personality Haou Gold. Your father just called me and told me your producer wanted for Haou to do a concert right here at duel academy" Chancellor Shepard explained. "Do you mind if I call him on my phone to see what he says and to tell him what my answer is?" I asked. "Yeah go ahead and do that Jaden" he replied.**

 **"** **Hey dad… Yeah he just told me about it… yes I think we can do that just as long that I stay Haou Gold during that week of the concert… what are we going to say where Jaden Yuki is that week? Oh okay thanks… tell mom that I love him too… okay bye" I finished with my father.**

After the conversation finished Jim closed the door and motioned for the gang to follow him outside the main hallway in the grasses.

'so Jaden Yuki is Haou Gold? Why did he keep it a secret from us?' I thought. "So did anybody know that Jaden was Haou Gold?" I asked the group. "No" they all replied. "But I did have my suspicions… remember the day Jesse introduced us to Jaden? I asked you guys if you could see the resemblance between Haou and Jaden?" Syrus reminded the group.

"Yeah I remember that… now that you mention it Jaden looks a lot like Haou Gold" Alexis Pondered.

-Three Days Before the Week Haou Gold Comes to the Island-

**Normal P.O.V**

 ***Would all students please report to the main auditorium I repeat all students please report to the main auditorium… thank you***

"what do you think this is about mate?" Jim asked Jaden. "I don't know" he replied almost truthfully.

**Jaden's P.O.V**

Sheppard came onto the stage with a microphone in hand trying to get the students to quiet down. "Students I have an announcement Haou Gold is coming to Duel Academy in three days to give one of his last performances before he retires" Sheppard said. Everyone in the auditorium especially the girls erupted into cheers because of the news.

"Jaden Jaden Jaden can you believe it Haou Gold is coming here to Duel Academy!" Alexis and Blair both said in unison ending with squealing. "that's cool" I said. "Hey slacker why are you acting all cold by the fact that someone famous like Haou Gold is coming to this school?" Chazz asked gaining the entire groups attention. 'Crap… shit… what am I supposed to say now? I thought slightly panicking in my head trying to keep a straight believable face in front of my friends.

"Oh…oh well I just don't like his music" I answered trying to sound truthfully 'hopefully they won't see through my major lie' I thought still slightly panicking. "See you!" I said while running to the clearing Jesse and I found one day with my hidden notebook of songs for Haou Gold.

A/N: this is a song he is working on the song is by him in the story but in real life it's by Miley Syrus Start All Over.

"I have to wonder if this waves to

Big to ride commit or not commit

Is such a crazy tide it's sooner than I

Thought but you called me out

I lost control when there's no

Doubt I'm gonna start all over

(Chorus)

Out of the fire and into the fire again

You make me want to forget and

Start all over

Here I come straight outta my mind

Or worse another chance to get

Burned and start all over

I'm gonna start all over

(End Chorus)

*instrumental 8 Seconds*

Fantastic and romantic all

A big surprise (Big surprise)

You've got the warning

Hesitation pushed aside

It's sooner than I want but

You caught my heart I guess I'm

Ready now to start

I'm gonna start all over

(Chorus)

*Instrumental 3 seconds*

It's so easy you

Disrupt me can't

Complain  
*instrumental 13 seconds*

It's so easy

I'm gonna start all over

(Start all over)  
(Chorus x3)

-1 day before performance-

**Jaden's P.O.V**

I am now back in my dorm room alone thank god I need to call my father about the concert.

**Normal P.O.V**

If any random person were to peak into Jaden's room at that same exact moment they would see that Jaden is right now on the phone talking to someone on the other line and it seems like an important conversation.

**Jaden's P.O.V**

I am calling my father Seto Kaiba about the concert details. "Hey dad…. Yeah I'm good but could you please tell me when you are coming over to Duel Academy for the concert? Yeah… okay see you guys and my producer in a few hours… just let me talk to the chancellor about this... oh you've already told him about it okay I guess I'll tell my friends that I'm leaving in a few hours… are you bringing a boat or helicopter to come back to duel academy. Okay thanks for clearing that up for me and a limo is going to pick me up to get to the helicopter after I dock? But first the boat… okay thanks bye dad love you too." I said to my father finishing the conversation. 'well that solves that problem… now to tell my friends I'm leaving in a few hours' I thought. I pull out my communicator issued to every student at duel academy and call my friends to my room in the Silfer dorm.

"Hey Jay what's up?" Jesse asked me. "Well I'll tell you when everyone gets here so I don't have to repeat myself…. Oh looks like everyone is here now" I realized. "So what did you want to tell us mate?" Jim asked. 'let's hope they believe my story' I thought. "Well my family wants me home for a week starting tomorrow so I have to leave in a few hours to arrive in Domino in time to meet them…. I won't be seeing you guys for a whole week" I said sadly. "Why does your family want you home for that long?" Jesse asked out loud. 'oh great he's suspicious let's see if I can make this work' I thought. "Well my older brother is getting married this week so they need me there since I'm a part of the wedding party and they need me there as the rig bearer" I answered with a lie. Suddenly all of my friends came to hug me goodbye except for Chazz who just nodded his head in acceptance. "Now I think it's time to leave him be so he can pack his stuff" Alexis told the rest of the group.

They all started to file out of the room before Jesse left he came up to me and hugged me really close and said "when you come back Jay I have something that I need to tell you." Then he left the room before I could reply. If he turned back, he would have seen the blush on my cheeks from that hug.

-2 Hours Before Jaden Leaves—

"Hey dad is the boat almost here? I'm waiting at the dock that is pointing towards Domino I really don't want to get caught by my friends right now" Jaden asked his father. "It's on its way son… okay I will tell the caption about that from what I have heard about your friends they sound like really good people and see you soon" my father answered.

"Okay dad thanks see you soon" Just as I finished my conversation with my father the boat arrived at the dock. I got on board to start my last concert for a while. The boat is like one's that I have been on before, but I guess this is just so it wouldn't raise suspicion. Inside the boat was a luxurious dining room table that has my favorite type of chocolate in a bowl on the middle of the table.

A/N: Thanks for reading! See you in chapter 5! please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Last ConcertSecrets Revealed

**Chancellor Shepard's P.O.V**

Today's the day that Haou Gold is coming to my school to do his final concert for a while. Let's just hope things go well for Jaden. To prepare for this event I have Jaden's friends in charge of setting up the auditorium for Haou's arrival since he will be here in less than one hour. Time to go check in on the gang. "Alexis how is everything coming along with preparations?" I asked Alexis Rhodes, one of my very successful students here at duel academy and also one of Jaden's oldest friends.

"Oh Chancellor Shepard things over on my end are going as planned as is everyone else so you don't have to worry about that" she answered me. "well thank you Alexis but please tell everyone that Haou Gold will be arriving in less than thirty minutes… and do we have and empty dorm for his dressing room?" I asked. "Jaden's dorm is empty at the moment Chancellor" she answered. "Alexis please tell Syrus, Zane, Atticus, Chazz, Axle, Jim, Blair, Bastion, and Jesse as well as yourself to meet me in my office for a brief meeting before Haou comes" I told her. "Of course Chancellor" she replied.

-Before the Meeting with Chancellor Shepard—

**Still Chancellor Shepard's P.O.V**

I'm in my office when I get a text from Jaden _'in helicopter on my way will be there in one hour HGJ' he texted. 'Okay' I replied._ "So Chancellor what did you want to see us for?" Jesse Anderson asked. "Well son I wanted to ask if you all could show Haou around the campus and to Jaden's room since that is going to be his dressing room" I said to the entire gang minus Jaden. "So you want all of us to show him around campus and to Jaden's room?" Jesse repeated. "Yes that is exactly what I want you do…. Now Haou Gold will be here in less than one hour and I want you all to be out front of the school when he arrives" I said. "Wait in front of the school right now…. Dismissed" I instructed. They all filed out to meet Haou Gold outside.

-Haou Gold's Arrival—

**Jaden's P.O.V**

"Dad do you think that my friends can tell the difference between myself and Haou?" I asked my family. Right now I am sitting in a helicopter that is taking me to duel academy while trying to decide on how I'm going to tell my friends who I really am. "I don't know son…... but whatever happens… happens now I need you to put in your contacts in five minutes because we are ten minutes away from the school" he said. "Okay dad" I answered.

-Five Minutes Later—

"Son put in your contacts" he instructed. "Right dad" I answered while taking out my contacts and putting them in. My mother turned to me and said "don't worry honey I'm sure your friends will completely understand on why you didn't tell them your two big secrets" my mother Joey Wheeler-Kaiba reassured me.

-Landing-

**Normal P.O.V**

Haou Gold is going to be here in less than one minute, he is coming by helicopter. The gang is all waiting outside the school for him to arrive. When the helicopter landed and the door slid open the greatest pop sensation stepped out with Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler-Kaiba, and Jazlynn Kaiba-Wheeler who are all staying at Duel Academy for the time being. "Welcome Haou to our special school" Jesse said while putting out his hands to help him down from the helicopter. "Thank you… What's your name again?" Haou asked. "Right my name is Jesse, this is Syrus Trusdale, his older brother Zane, Hassleberry, Axle, Blaire, Alexis and her older brother Atticus, and the person over there with the crocodile is Jim, and last but not least we have Chazz Princeton" Jesse introduced. "Well thank you son for that introduction so can you please show us to our rooms?" Seto Kaiba asked. "Yes right this way please" Jesse led them to a worn down looking dorm that was very small. "This is where you will be staying for the time being…. If it is not to your liking this is the only dorm that we have available at the moment so that's that" Jesse said.

"I think that this will be nice for a change don't you think so?" Jazlynn said. "Yes I do sweetheart great observation" Joey Wheeler-Kaiba answered. "Now kids if you could please leave us to get ready for the performance" Seto Kaiba said to the group of kids in the room with them making it very cramped. "Sure thing… well guys lets leave them to do their thing" Jim answered while ushering the gang out of Jaden's room.

**Jaden's P.O.V**

"Honey you haven't said anything since we got off the helicopter…. Are you okay?" asked my mom. 'how could I answer that? Am I truly okay?' I thought. "What do you think mom my friends just looked at me like I am a stranger and also as a pop star! I was going to tell them my secret and the entire population, but if this is my group of friend's reaction I don't want to think about what the rest of the world will think of me once they find out my secret…. So no I'm not totally okay you happy now?" I finished my little rant in a huff and sitting down on my bed.

"I know that right now things are stressful but honey you've got to remember that your family is here to back you up all the way" my mom encouraged. "Yeah big brother you may be a pain in the ass sometimes but you helped me through some tough situations now it's time for me to help you out" my sister said. "Language!" my dad blurted out. "Sorry dad" she apologized. "Thanks guys I really needed that" I said truthfully. "Your welcome son…. Now I think we should leave so you can change to get ready for the concert" My dad said.

A/N: Thanks for reading please review! see you in chapter six!


	6. Chapter 6: Concerts & Confessions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any songs used in this story or in future stories. And I don't own Yugioh or Yugioh Gx characters just the plot of mine.

 ******Jaden's P.O.V**

It's now time for the biggest concert ever. It's Haou Gold's last ever or if you want to get technical my last concert ever as well as one of my biggest one ever. Of course it is going to be huge. People all over DA are now in their dorm rooms getting ready for the concert that will be held in the school's auditorium.

-Concert Starts-

"You ready sis?" I asked. "I should be asking you that… so are _you_ ready for this?" she asked. "Yes I am ready as I'll ever be" I answered her. "Good cause the concert is going to start in one minute" and after she finished that sentence a crew lady told me to go out onto the stage. The crowd erupted into cheers as I became visible.

"So how are you all doing tonight?" I asked and they answered with more cheers. "who's ready to start this concert?" again answered with cheers. While the music starts to pick up on the stage I start to sing.

 **Looking for the one tonight**

 **But I can't see you**

 **Cause I'm blinded by all**

 **The lights, oh**

 **And I could never**

 **Get it right I need a breakthrough**

 **Why are you so hard to find?**

 **Oh**

 **I've been searchin' every city**

 **Never givin up till I find**

 **My angle diamond in the rough**

 **Looking for a signal**

 ** _Baby turn it up tonight (Jaden)_**

 **(Chorus)**

 **Come on get it loud, loud**

 **Let it out shout it out**

 **From the rooftops**

 **Come on get it loud till they shut us**

 **Down**

 **Come on get it loud**

 **Loud I need you nooow**

 **Baby let me hear it loud**

 **Na na na, na na na, na (x3)**

 **(Jay)**

 **Been looking for the light to shine**

 **To start a fire and girl I'll be**

 **The first in line, oh**

 **And baby when the stars a line**

 **We can't get no higher**

 **Just give me a sign**

 **(Chorus)**

 **Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa (x6)**

 **Looking for the one tonight**

 **(Chorus...come on get it loud)**

 **Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Naa (x2)**

 **I've been looking for the one tonight**

 **Na, Na, Na, Na, Na, Na (x2)**

 **I've been looking for the one tonight**

*Still Jaden's P.O.V**

After the song ended Jaden started his introduction "How is everyone doing tonight?" he asked the crowd; the crowd went wild. "Now at the end of the concert I have something to say to every one of you so please enjoy the rest of this concert till the very end" I said when the music slowly starts to play the next song.

 **It's the boy you never told**

 **"** **I like you"**

 **It's the girl you let get away**

 **It's the one you saw**

 **That day on the train**

 **But you freaked out**

 **And walked away**

 **It's the plane you want to**

 **Catch to Vegas**

 **Thing's you'll swear**

 **You'll do before you die**

 **It's the city of love**

 **That waits for you but**

 **Your too damn scared to fly**

 **(Chorus x2)**

 **Hit the lights let the music**

 **Move you lose yourself tonight**

 **Come alive let the moment**

 **Take you lose control tonight**

 **(End Chorus)**

 **It's the time that you totally**

 **Screwed up**

 **Still your tryin' to get it**

 **Out your brain**

 **It's the flight you had when**

 **You didn't make up**

 **It's the past that your dying to**

 **Change**

 **It's all the money that your saving**

 **While the good life passes by**

 **It's all the dreams that never come**

 **True cause your too damn scared to**

 **Try**

 **(Chorus x2 second time no third & 4** **th** **verse)**

 **It's a mad mad world**

 **Gotta make an escape**

 **It's a perfect world when**

 **You go all the way**

 **Hit the lights**

 **Let the music move you**

 **Lose yourself tonight**

 **So lets go (Go, go, go)**

 **All the way yeah**

 **Lets go (Go, go, go)**

 **Night and day**

 **From the floor to the rafters**

 **People raise your glasses**

 **We could dance forever!**

After the song ended the next song picked up. A/N: Still don't own any of the songs that I use in this story or any future stories.

 **(Jaden singing)**

 **Woah**

 **Yeah**

 **Stop hiding out**

 **In the shadows scared**

 **To show the world you**

 **Exist don't lock yourself**

 **In the darkness, the world**

 **Is so much brighter than this**

 **Yeah if you never take a shot**

 **You're never gonna win so**

 **Turn it all around**

 **(Chorus)**

 **And break down the walls**

 **Woah**

 **Don't be afraid to let them fall**

 **And you can dare to have it all**

 **Come on and give it everything**

 **You can take a chance make a stand**

 **Break, break, break down the walls**

 **Br - br - br break down the walls**

 **Yeah**

 **(End Chorus)**

 **Change**

 **You can fight it inside**

 **Think you don't have the strength**

 **That it takes**

 **Oh and truth**

 **You can twist it**

 **Resist it**

 **Or finally look it straight**

 **In the face**

 **Cause if you never take a shot**

 **You're never gonna win**

 **So find a way somehow**

 **(Chorus)**

 **To break down the walls**

 **(Same chorus leave out Br-br-br break down the walls)**

 **Go on and watch them tumble**

 **Down feel all the doubt just**

 **Crumble now**

 **And let the light come pouring in**

 **(Chorus)**

 **Break down the walls**

 **Woah**

 **Come on and take**

 **A chance and**

 **Make a stand**

 **And Br- Br-Br break down the walls**

As the song ended I looked out into the audience at my sister. "Now could you all please help me bring up to the stage my sister Jazlynn?" as I said this the crowd cheered her name and she came onto the stage from the audience as the music started to pick back up again.

 **Jaden**

 ** _Jazlyn_**

 **I'm just a step away**

 **I'm just a breath away**

 **Losing my faith today**

 ** _Falling off the edge today_**

 **I'm just a man**

 **Not superhuman**

 ** _I'm not superhuman_**

 **Someone save me from the hate**

 **It's just another war**

 **Just another family torn**

 ** _Falling from my faith today_**

 **Just a step from the edge**

 **Just another day in the world we live**

 **(Chorus)**

 **I need a hero to**

 **Save me now**

 **I need a hero**

 ** _To save me now_**

 **I need a hero to**

 **Save my life**

 **A hero will save me**

 ** _Just in time_**

 **(End Chorus)**

 **Save me just in time…**

 **Who's gonna fight for**

 **What's right?**

 **Who's gonna help us survive?**

 **We're in the fight**

 **Of our lives and not ready to**

 **Die**

 **Who's gonna fight for the weak?**

 **Who's gonna make them believe?**

 **I've got a hero**

 ** _I've got a hero_** **living in me!**

 **I'm gonna fight for what's right**

 **Today I'm speaking my mind**

 **If it kills me tonight**

 ** _I will be ready to die_**

 **A hero's not afraid to give**

 **His life a hero's gonna**

 **Save me just in time**

 **…**

 **(Chorus)**

 ** _I need a hero_**

 **Who's gonna fight for what's right?**

 **Who's gonna help us survive?**

 **…**

 ** _I need a hero_**

 **Who's gonna fight for the weak?**

 **Who's gonna make them believe?**

 **I need a hero...**

 **A hero's gonna save me just in time!**

As the next song ended Jazlynn stayed on the stage for the next song that was about to play.

 **Jaden**

 ** _Jazlynn_**

 **I set out on a narrow way**

 **Many years ago**

 **Hopping I would find true love**

 **Along the broken road**

 **But I got lost a time or two**

 **Wiped my brow and kept**

 **Pushin' through I couldn't see**

 **How every sign pointed me straight to you**

 **(Chorus Jaden & ****_Jazlynn_** **)**

 **That every long lost dream**

 **Lead me to where you are**

 **Others who broke my heart**

 **They were like northern stars**

 **Pointing me on my way**

 **Into your loving arm this much**

 **I know is true**

 **That god bless the broken road**

 **That led me straight to you**

 **Yes it did**

 **(End Chorus)**

 **(Jaden)**

 **I think about the years I've spent**

 **Just passing through**

 **I'd like to have the time I lost**

 **And give it back to you**

 **But you just smile at take my hand**

 **You've been there you understand**

 **It's all part of a grander plan**

 **That's just coming through…**

 **…**

 **Yeah!**

 **And now I'm just rolling home**

 **Into my lovers arms**

 **This much I know is true**

 **That god blessed the open road**

 **That led me straight to you…**

 **That god blessed the open road…**

 **That led me straight…**

 **To you… oo… mm…**

After the song ended Jazlynn hopped off the stage back into her seat to watch the rest of the show till she was seated again.

 **I can get your heart be-be-be beatin'**

 **Like I can get your heart beating**

 **Like that you know you got my**

 **Heart be-be-be beatin' like**

 **Aye aye aye aye aye x2**

 **Would you, would you want it if**

 **I stood up above the crowd got**

 **Up on a chair and if I shouted your**

 **Name out loud**

 **Could you, could you take me call**

 **Me baby without a doubt**

 **I'm shouting your name right now**

 **Shouting your name right now**

 **Don't you get it get it?**

 **I'm nothing like them other ones**

 **Raised upon**

 **The notion I ain't hosting no reunions**

 **I said it said it said it**

 **Wouldn't let it be all or none**

 **Cause I ain't no rerun**

 **I ain't no rerun**

 **And I'll make you forget (forget)**

 **What you came her for (here for)**

 **For goodness sake lets make**

 **Or break this heart cause it needs more**

 **Beginning verse x2**

 **No I won't leave this room**

 **Without you know you're feeling like**

 **You're supposed too I know I know**

 **You want to see how**

 **Fast it can go so I'm**

 **A take it to the top**

 **And bring it down slow oh!**

 **Beginning verses x2**

 **Hey let me hear you like**

 **Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**

 **Can you do it right**

 **Aye, Aye, Ay, Aye, Aye**

As the song ended Jaden picked up the acoustic guitar on the stage and started to sing a song while playing on the guitar.

 **I'm good at wasting time**

 **I think lyrics need to rhyme**

 **And you're not asking…**

 **But I'm trying to grow a mustache**

 **I eat cheese but only on pizza**

 **Please!**

 **And sometimes on a homemade**

 **Quesadilla otherwise it smells like feet to me**

 **And I really like it when**

 **The moon looks like a toenail**

 **And I love it when you**

 **Say my name**

 **(Chorus)**

 **If you want to know here it goes**

 **Gonna tell you this part of me that**

 **Shows if were close gonna let you**

 **See everything but remember that you asked for it**

 **I'll try to do my best to impress**

 **But it's easier to let you take a guess**

 **At the rest but you want to**

 **Hear what lives in my brain**

 **My heart well you asked for it**

 **For your persuin' at times**

 **Confusin' slightly amusin'**

 **Introducing me**

 **Do-do-dodo-do-do-do x2**

 **La-da-da-da-la-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da**

 **(Speed up at end of chorus)**

 **I never trust a dog to watch my food**

 **I like to use the word dude as**

 **A noun or an adverb or**

 **An adjective**

 **I never really been into cars**

 **I like really cool guitars**

 **And superheroes and**

 **Checks with lots of zeros**

 **On them**

 **I like the sound of violins**

 **And making someone smiiiile**

 **(Beginning second chorus)**

 **If you want to know her it goes**

 **Gonna tell you there's a part of me**

 **That shows if we're close gonna see**

 **Everything but remember that you**

 **Asked for it I'll try to do my best to impress**

 **But it's easier to let you take a guess at**

 **The rest but you want to hear what lives**

 **In my brain and my heart well you asked for it**

 **For you're purusin' at times confusin'**

 **Possibly amusin'**

 **Introducing me**

 **(End Second Chorus)**

 **(Begin Third Chorus)**

 **So if you want to know here**

 **It goes gonna tell you**

 **There's a part of me that**

 **Shows if we're close gonna let**

 **You see everything but**

 **Remember that you asked for it**

 **I'll try to do my best to impress**

 **But it's easier to let you take a guess**

 **At the rest but you want to see what**

 **Lives in my brain and my heart**

 **Well you asked for it**

 **For you're purusin'**

 **At times confusin'**

 **Hopefully amusin'**

 **Introducing me**

 **Do-do-do-do-do-do-do x2**

 **Introducing me**

When the song ended another one picked up. A/N: still don't own any songs that I use in this story they are just used to move the story along and I don't own them or any that I use in the future.

 **We're done but it's not over**

 **We'll start it again after the**

 **End of the day it keeps getting**

 **Better**

 **Don't be afraid**

 **We'll do this together**

 **(Jaden and backup singers)**

 **Come on, come on you**

 **Know it's your**

 **Time to move**

 **(Jay) it's my time to move**

 **(Chorus all)**

 **Gone are the days of summer**

 **We couldn't change it if we tried**

 **Why would we want to**

 **Lets go where we got to**

 **Our paths will cross again in time**

 **It's never the same tomorrow**

 **And tomorrow's never clear**

 **So come on, come on**

 **You know our time**

 **Our time is here**

 **(End Chorus)**

 **We know but we're not**

 **Certain how can we be**

 **How can we see what's ahead?**

 **The road keeps on turning**

 **And all we can do is**

 **Travel each day to the next**

 **Come on, come on you know**

 **It's your time to move**

 **It's my time to move**

 **Come on, come on let go**

 **Leave it all behind**

 **Your past and mine**

 **(Chorus)**

 **Yeah, yeah**

 **(Backup singers oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)**

 **We couldn't change it if we tried**

 **We tried so come on, come on**

 **Come on, come on, come on,**

 **So come on you know our time**

 **Our time is here**

 **Yeah**

 **Oh**

As the song ended another one picked up.

 **I'm no superman**

 **I can't take your hand**

 **And fly you anywhere you**

 **Want to go yeah**

 **I can't read your mind**

 **Like a billboard sign**

 **And tell you everything**

 **You wanna hear but**

 **I'll be your hero**

 **(Chorus)**

 **I-I can be everything**

 **You need if you're the one**

 **For me like gravity I'll**

 **Bee unstoppable**

 **I yeah I believe in**

 **Destiny I may be an ordinary**

 **Guy with heart and soul**

 **But if you're the one for me**

 **I'll be your hero**

 **(Could you be the one, could you be the one)**

 **(Could you be the one for me!)**

 **(then I'll be your hero x2)**

 **(End Chorus)**

 **Searching high and low**

 **Trying every road if**

 **I see your face I'll barely know yeah**

 **I put my trust in faith**

 **That you will come my way**

 **And if it's right it's**

 **Undeniable yeah**

 **I'll be your hero**

 **(Chorus)**

 **So incredible some**

 **Kind of miracle and when**

 **It's meant to be**

 **I'll be come a hero-oh**

 **So I'll wait, wait, wait**

 **Wait for yooouuuu**

 **Yeah, I'll be your herooo**

 **(Chorus hold I for 10 seconds)**

As the song ended another picked up.

 **…** **19 seconds…**

 **I have to wonder if**

 **This waves too big to ride**

 **Commit or not commit is**

 **Such a crazy tide**

 **It's sooner than I thought**

 **But you called me out I**

 **Lost control when there's no**

 **Doubt I'm gonna start all over**

 **(Chorus)**

 **Out of the fire and into the fire again**

 **You make me want to forget and**

 **Start all over**

 **Here I come straight out of my mind**

 **Or worse another chance to get burned**

 **And start all over I'm gonna start all over**

 **(End Chorus)**

 **…** **18 seconds…**

 **Fantastic and romantic**

 **All a big surprise (big surprise)**

 **You've got the warning**

 **Hesitation pushed aside**

 **It's sooner than I thought but**

 **You caught my heart I guess I'm ready**

 **Now to start I'm gonna start**

 **All over**

 **(Chorus)**

 **…** **13 seconds…**

 **It's so easy**

 **You disrupt me**

 **Can't complain**

 **…** **13 seconds…**

 **It's so easy**

 **You disrupt me**

 **Can't complain (x2)**

 **It's so easy**

 **I'm gonna start all over**

 **(Chorus x2)**

After the song ended another picked up the speed.

 **Woah**

 **Yeah x4**

 **How to chose**

 **Who to be well**

 **Lets see there's so**

 **Many choices now**

 **Play guitar be a movie star**

 **In my head a voice says**

 **Why not**

 **Try everything why stop**

 **Reach for every dream**

 **I can rock cause it's**

 **My life and now's the time**

 **(Chorus)**

 **Who will I be it's up to me**

 **All the never ending possibilities**

 **That I can see there's nothing**

 **That I can't do**

 **Who will I be**

 **Yes, I believe I get to make the**

 **Future what I want to if I can**

 **Make up anyone know the**

 **Choice is up to me**

 **Who will I be**

 **(Chorus)**

 **If I decide I'm the boy**

 **To change the world, I can**

 **Do it anytime opportunity**

 **Right in front of me**

 **And the choice is all mine**

 **Why not try everything**

 **Why stop reach for every dream**

 **I can rock cause it's my life**

 **And now's the time**

 **(Chorus)**

 **I wanna find the who I am inside**

 **Who will I be I wanna show**

 **The way that I can shine**

 **Yeah oh yeah**

 **(Chorus)**

"Hey guys you've been a wonderful audience" Jaden said while turning to his band. "Do you think we have a few more songs left in us? We do so are you guys going to allow us to perform a few more songs for you?" he asked the audience, they erupted into cheers all around the auditorium as the music started up.

 **Oh!**

 **Yeaaah**

 **Alright**

 **mm-hm-mm**

 **gather round guys**

 **It's time to start listening**

 **Practice makes perfect**

 **But perfects not working**

 **There's a lot more to music than**

 **Knowing when your cues gonna be**

 **You can play all the right notes**

 **(Chorus)**

 **But if you can jump like**

 **David lee roth or pump**

 **Your fist like your bruce**

 **The boss if you got heart N soul**

 **You can rock N roll**

 **Rock N roll**

 **(End Chorus)**

 **Strum it, drum it, slide across and run it**

 **The stage is your home if you learn**

 **How to own it like**

 **The greats did there's no way that**

 **You can fake it**

 **…**

 **You got to feel the beat**

 **Before you can move**

 **Even though you're not**

 **Wearing blue suede shoes**

 **Making mistakes that don't**

 **Matter if you can swagger like**

 **Old mick Jagger if you got**

 **Heart N Soul**

 **You Can rock N roll x2**

 **Woo solo**

 **…**

 **If you live and die**

 **For the music inside**

 **If the 1-4-5 never**

 **Gets old then you can**

 **Rock N roll x2**

 **Alright**

 **Now take it slow…**

 **I need the spotlight to hit me**

 **Right here as the crowd**

 **Starts to cheer**

 **I need the fan to blow**

 **Right here**

 **Through my rock star hair**

 **Right here**

 **If you can scream**

 **Like axle rose or sing**

 **Like Christina show**

 **After show if you got heart N soul**

 **You can rock N roll x2**

 **Oo ooh yeah!**

 **oo-ooh-oh**

 ** _Rock N roll_**

 **Yeah!**

As the song ended another picked up. "If you could help me in welcoming one last time my sister onto the stage with this one song?" I asked the crowd as they exploded with cheers and applause. "So Haou what song are we going to sing?" Jazlynn asked. "How about you're my favorite song?" I answered her. "Why not?" she answered back as the music to that song started to play.

 **Jaden**

 ** _Jazlynn_**

 ** _Both_**

 **Words don't come easy**

 **Without a melody I'm**

 **Always thinking in terms**

 **Of do re mi**

 **I should be hiking, swimming**

 **Laughing with you instead**

 **I'm all out of tune**

 **But what you don't know**

 **You lift me off the ground**

 **Your inspiration you helped me**

 **Find my sound**

 **Just like a base line at half time**

 **You hold down the grove**

 **That's why I'm counting**

 **On you**

 **(Chorus)**

 **And If heard you on the radio**

 **I'd never want to change a**

 **Single note it's what I've**

 **Tried to say all along**

 **You're my favorite song**

 **(End Chorus)**

 **I'm in a session writing tracks**

 **You've got another class to teach**

 **And the rehearsal with a band**

 **You're always one step out of reach**

 **I'm looking for some harmony**

 **With you it comes so naturally**

 **You helped me find the**

 **Right key**

 **(Chorus)**

 **And when I hear you on the radio**

 **I'd never want to change a**

 **Single note, it's what I've tried**

 **To say all along**

 **You're my favorite song**

 **And when I hear you on the radio**

 **I'd never want to change a**

 **Single note, it's what I've tried to say all along**

 **You're my favorite song**

 **(End Chorus)**

"Please give it up for my sister for her last performance with me. The next song is very important to me I like the message it holds I hope you do as well" I said out into the crowd.

 **…**

 **They tell you a good girl is quite**

 **That you should never ask why**

 **Cause it only makes it harder to fit in**

 **You should be happy excited**

 **Even if your just invited cause**

 **The winners need someone**

 **To clap for them**

 **It's so hard just waiting**

 **In a line that never moves its time**

 **You started making**

 **Your own rules**

 **(Chorus)  
you gotta scream until there's **

**Nothing left with your last breath**

 **Say here I am, here I am, here I am**

 **Make em listen cause!**

 **There's no way you'll be ignored not**

 **Anymore say here I am, here I am**

 **Here I am oh, oh, oh**

 **Here I am oh, oh, oh**

 **(End Chorus)**

 **You only get one life to**

 **Work it so who cares if**

 **It's not perfect**

 **Say it's close enough to**

 **Perfect**

 **For me**

 **Why should you hide**

 **From the thunder and**

 **The lightning that your under**

 **Cause there ain't nobody else you**

 **Want to be**

 **If how your living isn't working**

 **There's one thing that will help**

 **You gotta just stop searching to find**

 **Yourself, oh**

 **(Chorus)**

 **Here I am**

 **Here I am**

 **The world better make some room**

 **Move over, over**

 **Cause your coming through**

 **Cause your coming through**

 **Here I am**

 **Here I am**

 **Here I am**

 **Here I am**

**Jaden's P.O.V**

As the song ended Jaden took a breath and started to say something to the audience. "I was told that not everyone is here tonight and their name is Jaden Yuki who is not on the island but with his family for a prior engagement… well that's not true Jaden Yuki is in fact still on the island with you all today" I said.

When I finished almost everyone in the audience their faces turned to ones of confusion except for the little gang that Jaden Yuki has in the audience and the chancellor as well as Jaden's family in the audience. "what do you mean… that's not true?" someone in the audience asked. "what I mean is that Jaden Yuki is with you all" as I said this I turned around and as I turned around I took out my gold contacts and turned back to the audience with gasps erupting all around me in the auditorium. But my main scare is what my friends thought of these turn of events.

A/N: Thanks for reading… the reason I haven't been uploading in a while is because I try to upload more than one chapter in a session and I am trying to finish typing up this part of the story… second part coming up soon…. Stay tuned and please subscribe! See you in part two! ANIMELOVER OUT!


	7. Chapter 7: The Reaction and Love blooms

A/N: Sorry I haven't been posting in a while, but I have been focusing on school and trying to get as much of this story as I can typed before I posted any of it... and now I have a decent amount of chapters typed that I will try to post regularly as I can... I am also working on updating my other stories like my supernatural story so look out for any updates on that story as well as this one... anyways i'm rambling... carry on with the reading...

"Speaking"

'Thought'

Chapter 7: The reactions

We continue this story by turning in on the gang (Jaden's friends.)

-With Gang-

**Normal P.O.V**

"So Jaden really is Haou Gold…. So COOL!" Hassleberry exclaimed while walking with the rest of the gang after the concert finished. "How is… that cool…he kept a…. BIG SECRET… from us!" Syrus said almost hyperventilating. "Syrus calm down I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation on why Jaden kept this from us" Alexis said trying to calm Syrus down because they were really close to the Silfer red dorms.

-Inside Jaden's Dorm Room-

You can see Jaden pacing back and forth worrying about what his friends thought of the situation.

**Jaden's P.O.V**

'what if my friends don't like me anymore because I kept this big secret from the? Oh man they might freaking hate me because of this damn secret!' I thought while pacing back and forth in my room after the show. As I was in a mid-pace the door to my room opened revealing my friends.

"Haou… no Jaden….no Haou…no Jaden…no Haou…NO Jaden" Syrus said while hyperventilating and eventually faints into Chazz's arms. "Okay so now that Syrus is out… lets cut to the chase…. Why did you keep this secret from all of us?!" Jesse said to me almost screaming.

"Well… the reason I kept this a secret from all of you is because I just wanted to go to a school unrecognizable and live a normal life for at least one year so I could take a break from all of that pop star business" I explained. "So that's why you kept this from us mate…. To have at least a normal life for once" Jim said. "Oh…...that makes sense" the rest of the gang said after that explanation except for Jesse.

"Jesse… Jess please say something" I asked him because he has not been vocal after his outburst since everyone started talking. "What do you think of this?" I also asked. "I don't really know… but I'm not really mad about this but I do need to think about this" Jesse said before he left my room to go to his room to do just that.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Don't worry Jay Jesse's probably shocked and needs time to understand all of this" Alexis tried to tell Jaden. "So you guys are okay with me not telling you this in the very beginning?" Jaden asked. "Sarge we don't care that you didn't tell us because you had a very good explanation on why you didn't tell us" Hassleberry said to Jaden.

"Yeah aniki I don't care that you didn't tell me right off the bat" Syrus said as he blushed while getting out of Chazz's arms. "Thanks Syrus… and thank you guys I just hope that Jesse will come to that same realization as you have" Jaden Said. "Woah what's wrong with you slacker you've gotten smarter all of a sudden" Chazz said. "Chazz stop picking on Jaden" Alexis said.

**Jesse's P.O.V**

"Why didn't Jaden tell me? I thought we knew everything about each other" I thought out loud. "Jess… Can I come in?" I heard Jaden ask outside my door. "Sure" I answered.

"How do you feel about this?" he asked. "Well honestly… I'm a little pissed off about this" I said almost screaming my answer and raising my voice at him. "I can understand that but you've got to understand I had a pretty good reason to keep it from you guys" he answered back. "And what's that?" I asked. "That would be bec…. because I was scared about your reaction to this information and I wondered if you guys would treat me differently when you heard the information and had a chance to process the information given to you… and really I was the most scared about your reaction the most to be honest" he said almost in one breath.

"And why's that?" I asked. "Well what did you want to tell me after I got back?" He asked. 'oh crap I completely forgot about that… well it's now or never I guess' I thought almost panicking in my head. "Well what I wanted to tell you is for a long time is that I love you a lot and I was wondering if you love me too" I confessed openly.

**Jaden's P.O.V**

"And why's that?" Jesse asked. "Well what did you want to tell me after I got back?" I asked him wondering what it could have been. "Well what I wanted to tell you is for a long time is that I love you a lot and I was wondering if you love me too" he confessed openly. 'That was not what I expected him to say! What am I supposed to do now!' I thought while my mouth was hanging open at the news just given to me.

A/N: Sorry as i said earlier, I will try to post regularly of part two of this story... I have enough chapters typed to do so... but I am also going to be busy with school, so in case I don't post for a while that is most likely going to be the reason why... but I will try my hardest to post reguarly... Anyways please review and continue to read... See you in the next chapter...


	8. Chapter 8: Love Blooms

Chapter 2: Love Blooms

**Jaden's P.O.V**

"You… you love me?" I asked. "Yes I do… that's why I was a little hurt when you didn't tell me about this big secret but I really don't care anyway…. I also completely understand now why you didn't tell me in the first place… you didn't want people to treat you like they did while you were Haou" he said finally realizing it.

"Yes exactly that's why… and I…. I love you" I said while a blush appeared all over my cheeks. He scooted closer to me on my bed and took a hold of my chin and leaned into my personal space to kiss me like he said he would. But this… this is the very first kiss that I have ever gotten before and his lips… my god they are so soft. As the kiss ended I sat there shocked.

"Wow… that was… was amazing and the best first kiss I have ever had" I breathed out. Before Jesse could answer my PDA went off, I checked it and it said that I had to go to chancellor Shepard's office right away and I could bring a few friends if I wanted to do so. "What did the PDA say jay?" Jesse asked. "Oh just that I have to go to the Chancellor's office right now and that I could bring a few friends if I wanted to" I answered. "Can you come with me?" I asked, as a blush reappeared onto my face. "Sure Jay I'll come with you" he answered.

-At Chancellor Shepard's Office-

"Hello Jaden I bet you're wondering why I've called you down to my office today" the chancellor said when we entered the room. "Yes but I bet it has something to do with the concert from two days ago" I answered going straight to the point. "Yes exactly…. You see for the past two days this school has been getting bad taunts and feedback from the concert through e-mail" he said.

"What do they say?" I asked expecting this from my concert reveal. "well one said that 'why does Jaden have to make up something of this multitude angry faceL'" the chancellor read from his computer screen. "But also your mother, father, and sister would like to talk to you right now" he also said.

"Okay… so where are they?" I asked. "They are coming onto the screen right about now" he answered.

-The Video Conference-

"Hello honey… how have things been since the concert?" my mother asked. "Well you know the usual thing that happens when I tell people my secret…. They freak out" I answered. "Why did you want to talk to me anyway?" I asked. "oh that… it's just I wanted to see how you are holding up… you told me on the helicopter that you were worried the most about your friends' reactions to the news" he said trying to get me to open up.

"Well at first they were completely confused but then after I explained why I didn't tell them about my secret they completely understood my reasons and we are still the best of friends" I said relieved. "that's good" he said. "so how are things back home?" I asked. "well your father is very buys… you know being the CEO of the biggest company so that hasn't changed and your sister has gone back to her homeschooling I've been taking care of her and the house" He said.

"I'll see you at home after the school year ends…. So please stay safe" I said. "we will" he replied with a nod. After that the conversation ended and the screen went black cutting the connection to a close. I turned to Chancellor Shepard and asked "Why did you want me to talk to my mother about this?" "Well your father wanted me to give you this message from your mother to see how you're holding up from all of this madness" the chancellor said.

"I'm fine so can I go back to my dorm room?" I asked. "Yes you can" he answered. "Thank you and good bye… you will probably should tell the students that school will start back up by next week" I told him then Jesse and I walked out of his office and went back to my dorm room.

-During Video Conference-

**Jesse's P.O.V**

 _"_ _Hello honey… how have things been since the concert?"_ what looked like to be Joey wheeler Kaiba on the screen. _"Well you know the usual thing that happens when I tell people my_ secret _… they freak out" Jaden answered. "Why did you want to talk to me anyway?" Jaden asked Joey wheeler Kaiba._

'Why is Jaden acting like he knows Joey Wheeler Kaiba like that's his mother? Why is he not freaking out because he is talking to one of the biggest people in Japan' I thought?

 _"_ _Oh that…. It's just I wanted to see how you are holding up… you told me on the helicopter that you were worried the most about your friends' reactions to your secret… so how did they take the news?" Joey Wheeler Kaiba asked. "Well at first they were completely confused but then after I explained why I didn't tell them about my secret they completely understood my reasons and we are still the best of friends" Jaden said._

 _"_ _That's good" Joey Wheeler-Kaiba answered. "So how are things back home?" Jaden asked. "Well your father is very busy… you know being the CEO of the biggest company so that hasn't changed and your sister has gone back to homeschooling and I've been talking care of her and the house" Joey Wheeler-Kaiba answered. "I'll see you at home after the school year ends" Jaden replied. "So please stay safe" Jaden also said. "We will" Joey answered and Jaden answered with a nod. After that ending the screen when black and the call ended. Jaden turned to the chancellor and aske "Why did you want me to talk to my mother about this?" he asked._

 _"_ _Well your father wanted me to give you this chance to talk to your mother about this event you went through and to see how you were holding up from all of this madness" the chancellor said to Jaden. "Well I'm fine so can I go back to my dorm room?" Jaden asked. "Yes you can" the chancellor said._

 _"_ _Thank you goodbye… you probably should tell the students that school will start back up by next week" Jaden told the chancellor before we both walked out and back to the dorms._

-At the Dorm Room-

**Jaden's P.O.V**

"What was that about?" Jesse asked from behind me as we reached the door to my dorm room. I opened the door and walked in before I answered his question. "You mean the conversation I had with the person on the screen?" I asked for clarification. "Yes" he said almost sternly. "Well I bet you figured out that the person on the screen is Joey Wheeler-Kaiba… and why I said mother is because he is my mother" I said with my back turned to Jesse in the middle of the room.

"But that would mean that you're a Kaiba Seto Kaiba's son" Jesse said baffled. "Yes I am his son… but not by birth… but by adoption" I said. And after I said this Jesse's whole demeanor changed. "I was adopted as a baby and as well as my sister…. They wanted children and were not able to conceive or even give birth to one so they adopted my sister and I and we have been grateful ever since they told us that we were adopted at a good enough age so that we could understand what they were telling us" I said almost about to cry for some reason.

**Jesse's P.O.V**

When Jaden told me his reasoning's and that he is a Kaiba I noticed that his body started to shake, but when he told me that he was adopted into that family he really started to shake uncontrollably. I ran/walked quickly to him and enveloped him into a back words hug as he kept on crying.

"Why are you crying Jay?" I asked. "I…I don't know why I'm crying" he said. As he kept crying I just kept holding him and comforting him. "Just let it out Jay… Just let it out" I said to him.

**Jaden's P.O.V**

As I stopped sniffling I said "thank you Jesse but can you please let go of me." "I'm so sorry I don't know why I was crying but thanks for holding me while I did" I said to Jesse. "you're welcome Jay" Jesse answered.


	9. Chapter 9: Another Secret Under The Belt

Chapter 3: Friends find out about the Secret take 2

It has been four months since the concert and things around duel academy have finally started to calm down enough so that Jaden could finally walk around the campus without hearing lots of fans trying to hunt him down. Right now you can find that both Jaden and Jesse are sitting by the cliff that you could find while walking along the Silfer red dorms. Jaden sitting next to Jesse with his head resting on Jesse's shoulder and Jesse's arm is hooked around Jaden's waist.

"Hey, Jesse?" Jaden asked now looking out into the sunset. "Yeah, Jay?" Jesse answered. "Do you think I should tell our friends my other secret you know about me being a Kaiba?" Jaden asked. "Well, that's really up to you… do you want to tell them about you being a Kaiba?" Jesse asked back. "I think that's the best thing for me to do ring now… I mean they took me being Haou Gold pretty well… I think" Jaden said.

-Before Jaden and Jesse's Conversation-

**Jim's P.O.V**

As I was walking down the path that leads to the Silfer dorms to visit Jaden and Jesse I noticed them sitting by the cliff like they always do. But, this time it's different. it looks like Jaden has his head resting on top of Jesse's shoulder and Jesse has his arm wrapped around Jaden's waist. 'isn't that something that couples do?' I thought. As I stepped closer to them as quietly as I could do so I could hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

 _"_ _Hey Jesse?" Jaden asked still looking out at the sunset. "Yeah Jay?" Jesse answered now looking at Jaden in response. "Do you think I should tell our friends my other secret… you know about me being a Kaiba?" Jaden asked Jesse. "Well that's really up to you… do you want to tell them your secret?" Jesse asked/answered. "I think that's the best thing for me to do right now… I mean they took me being Haou Gold pretty well… I think" Jaden said confidently and confusedly._

After that conversation that I overheard I stood back up and continued my journey to their dorm like I was doing before I took that detour.

**Jaden's P.O.V**

"Jesse, do you think we should go back to my dorm and call our friends over?" I asked. "Yes I think we should go back to your dorm room Jay and call everyone to us" Jesse answered

-At Dorm Room-

**Normal P.O.V**

Jaden and Jesse are both inside Jaden's dorm room, they are sitting on Jaden's bed when all of their friends appeared and walked through the door. "What did you guys want to talk with us about?" Alexis asked. "Well you know when I told you that I am Haou Gold a few months ago?" Jaden asked. And he received a chorus of yeses then he continued. "Well there's something more that I didn't tell you that I am going to tell you now…'' He completed his statement.

"Well Sargent out with it" Hassleberry said. 'OntopofbeinghaougoldIamalsothesonofJoeywheelerandSetoKaiba" Jaden said extremely fast like ripping off a band-aid. "What was that?" Syrus asked but before Jaden could answer him Atticus replied "What Jaden said was on top of being Haou Gold I am also the son of Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba duh" Atticus stated. "Wait…. You're what?" Syrus asked now turning to Jaden and looking at him with disbelief. And almost everyone in the room except for Atticus, Zane, Axle, Jim, and Jesse sported the same look of disbelief.

"I'm kind of the son of Seto Kaiba" Jadn said flinching back almost like he was about to be slapped. "you're the son of the biggest CEO in Japan!" everyone screamed in his face. "Yes" he answered flinching again.

-Time Skip everyone now has come to terms with the news-**Jaden's P.O.V**

"So let me get this straight, the slacker is the son of the biggest CEO of all of Japan?" Chazz asked still trying to piece it all together. "Yep" I answered. "That's really cool Jay… is that why you've been sort of distant lately?" Syrus asked. "Yeah I was trying to find a way to say everything I needed to when I decided to tell you guys and this is how I decided I was going to do it. I don't like keeping secrets from you guys and from any of my friends" I explained further. "Well thanks for telling us mate" Jim said.

**Normal P.O.V**

And with everything out in the open, this bond that the gang has with Jaden will continue to grow stronger every single day and never break apart.

A/N: This is the end of part 2 part 3 will be posted soon…. All reviews welcomed….. See you in the next chapter!


End file.
